En el amargo camino de Tifa hacia una sonrisa
by Azkaban
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando sólo recibes silencios, miradas vacías o incluso que te ignoren durante años? Si no dices nada, al final de tanto reservarte las cosas, opiniones e ideas. Explotas.


**El amargo camino de Tifa hacia una sonrisa**

Era un día normal en el bar el Séptimo Cielo. No llegaba siquiera a día, ya que los habitantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas del segundo piso del lugar. Rondaban las 7 de la mañana y todo estaba tranquilo para los durmientes.

Esa semana, tras un muy necesitado descanso para Tifa, Barrett decidió llevarse a los niños con él durante un tiempo, para que los niños fueran de provecho para la sociedad (después de los últimos vestigios de la resurrección de Sephiroth, no había todavía escuelas activas ni forma de que alguien les diese clases) dejando así a los dos jóvenes adultos solos.

Tifa esperó que ya que los niños no estaban, al menos Cloud viniese al cuarto que compartía con los infantes a dormir con ella, aunque fuera en camas separadas.

Pero no.

Cloud volvía a estar distante, raro, frío… Y honestamente eso le daba miedo. ¿Era porque el niño no estaba con ellos, su queridísima "conexión" con Aerith no estaba? ¿Qué acaso mientras Denzel corría a refugiarse con Marlene durante el ataque de Bahamut no le había dicho a ella que se sentía más ligero? ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar a Aerith atrás? Sabía que de la muerte de Zack se había quitado un peso de encima, pero creía que quizá esta vez su culpa, sufrimiento y dolor por perder a la chica de las flores lo dejaría descansar un poco. Seguiría culpándose siempre por ambas muertes, de eso no le cabía duda, ¿pero él no veía que debido a su obsesión por vivir las vidas de Zack y la suya simultáneamente estaba dejando de vivir una simple vida, la del Cloud real? Cuando recuperó al Cloud normal, al que no tenía recuerdos mezclados de otras vidas y era su vecino de infancia, creyó que sus sentimientos por Aerith habían disminuido, ya que estaba segurísima de que parte de la fuerza de los mismos, eran los propios sentimientos de Zack. Que Cloud se había enamorado sólo porque en su mente confusa había permanecido esa idea de "amarla" que no era suya sino de otro.

Que quería a Aerith porque los sentimientos de Zack estaban arraigados dentro de él mismo, vaya, no porque la amase de verdad (no al menos hasta el punto de estancarse en su amor perdido y no permitirse poder ser feliz con alguien más).

Se equivocó. Jamás estuvo tan equivocada.

Por lo visto esa parte de Zack le afectó tanto que se quedó encerrada dentro de él, hasta transformar su amor "falso" en uno verdadero.

* * *

Cuando estas reflexiones calaron hondo en la mente de Tifa, aceptó que Cloud se alejara sin oponerse, le dolía que no la viera, que no la supiera querer como mujer, porque sabía que Cloud, aun sospechando que su amiga tenía sentimientos más que amistosos hacia él, se negaba a darse la posibilidad de ser feliz. Prefería seguir sumido en la miseria y sentirse culpable de no haber podido salvarla y seguir amándola a amar a alguien más y sentirse culpable de ser capaz de dejar atrás a la chica de las flores. ¿Le daba miedo superarla? ¿Simplemente pensaba que jamás podría volver a amar con tanta intensidad y elegir a Tifa sería conformarse? ¿Seguir amándola por encima de todo pese a estar con otra? Eso sería como serle infiel, pero y que Gaia la perdonase por esto ¿serle infiel a un muerto? Pero si bien pensaba que eso era difícil, soñar con otra en lugar de tu pareja, decir su nombre, pensar en ella, desear morir para reunirte con ella en su tierra prometida y quererla más estando físicamente con otra sería serle infiel a Tifa, aunque no pudiese hacer nada que se considere infidelidad en el significado de la palabra.

Si siempre iba a estar Aerith en su mente, ¿por qué intentar hacer que se diera cuenta de que ya podría reunirse con ella cuando llegara su hora pero mientras tanto disfrutar y ser feliz? Todos morimos al fin y al cabo, ¿hace falta anhelar que llegue eso? Tifa pensaba que estaba bien aceptar que se tenía una vida junto a alguien en la corriente vital, pero que si esa persona no estaba contigo en tu vida actual, la física, que esperases ese momento como esperas la propia muerte, sabiendo que llegará y punto. Sin anhelo, esperanzas o impaciencia.

A todo esto, Tifa había llegado a esas reflexiones durmiendo, justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Dormir, analizar, reflexionar y al despertar, suspirar amargamente sabiendo que su conclusión es "nunca seré suficiente para él".

Pero esta mañana algo era distinto, Tifa estaba llorando dormida. Llorando tan sonoramente que Cloud la escuchó volviendo de su ducha y se asomó al cuarto a ver qué pasaba. Allí estaba ella, llorando, la cara contraída, repirando agitadamente y revolviéndose ligeramente en la cama.

Cloud fue a su lado y la agitó suavemente con intención de sacarla de su pesadilla, que poco sabía él que era el motivo de la misma.

_**-Tifa, Tifa despierta. Estás soñando, no es nada más que un sueño. **_-Aseguró el rubio estrechando el hombro de la chica.

Tifa abrió los ojos de golpe, enormes por el susto y se puso a llorar. Sollozó dolida unos instantes y se sentó en la cama con toda la compostura posible.

_**-¿Cloud? ¿Qué pasa, qué haces aquí?**_

_**-Estabas llorando en sueños, tenías una pesadilla.**_

Ante estas palabras, Tifa le miró y sacudiéndose las sábanas de encima, se puso de pie y fue a ducharse. Dejando a Cloud un poco confuso con su frialdad y su falta de respuestas.

* * *

El día pasó sin mucho contratiempo, los clientes iban y venían, los pedidos al servicio de mensajería Strife eran cercanos y algo escasos (por lo que Cloud tuvo un día tranquilo) y al final de la tarde, a punto de cerrar el bar, el rubio se encontraba en el local, ayudado a algunos clientes demasiado ebrios para ir solos a sus casas a coger un taxi para marcharse.

Ciertamente, Cloud no pasaba mucho tiempo en el bar mientras Tifa atendía a sus clientes y por lo tanto dedujo que la corta y seca comunicación que habían tenido en toda la jornada era normal, ella estaba muy ocupada y por lo general él no llegaba hasta que ya estaba la cena servida o incluso cuando todos dormían ya.

Pero ahora ya estaba el bar vacío y mientras Tifa fregaba los montones de cacharros acumulados de cocinar y servir bebidas que se apilaban en la cocina, Cloud limpiaba el local en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Tras la limpieza, Tifa se dispuso a hacer la cena y Cloud revisaba sus facturas de pedidos y envíos. Ella le llamó a cenar y con una actitud fría y distante transcurrió la cena.

En un par de ocasiones él la preguntó si pasaba algo y ella se limitaba a responder "nada", para después seguir comiendo.

Viendo que el día no tenía mucho más que ofrecer (no habían puesto la radio y observar las llamas de la chimenea no se le antojaba interesante) Cloud se levantó dispuesto a irse a la cama. Tampoco era tan pronto, eran las… 10 de la noche. Vaya, se había aburrido tanto que se acostaba a esa hora. (Cuando cenaban con los niños siempre se les hacía tarde).

Entonces lo oyó. Una frase que congeló su sangre.

_**-A veces pienso que tenía que haber muerto yo y no Aerith.**_

Cloud jamás habría sospechado que Tifa tuviera esa clase de pensamientos. Giró en redondo y sentándose a su lado la miró y preguntó: _**-¿Qué?**_

Tifa ni lo miraba, mantenía la vista baja y una expresión de profunda pena en su cara. Entonces habló:

_**-Muchas veces me pregunto si todo sería similar si hubiese muerto yo. Pero luego me respondo que no, que si hubiese muerto yo no irías cargando con una cruz de culpabilidad toda tu vida, que me habrías superado fácilmente y estarías felizmente casado con Aerith, viviendo juntos, con una familia de verdad y no con este intento. Pienso que te habrías sentido triste, sí, pero que lo habrías superado, serías capaz de ser feliz de nuevo y llegaría un momento en el que no te acordarías de mí nada más que en el aniversario de mi muerte, poniéndote un poco triste pero siempre siendo superado por la presencia de ella, y estoy segura de que con el tiempo hasta mi aniversario olvidarías. Siempre alegre, sonriente y superado por ella. Pero no, jamás será así con ella, porque la recuerdas constantemente y te aferras a lo más mínimo que os pueda vincular. **_-Soltó de un tirón Tifa.

Cloud la miraba incrédulo. Para ese entonces Tifa había empezado a llorar.

_**-¿Recuerdas la construcción de este Séptimo Cielo? Tú me animaste, tú me ayudaste, me apoyaste y hasta me dijiste que podías seguir adelante, viviendo la vida porque yo estaba contigo, porque siempre lo había estado. Y que eso hacía que pudieses ser un poco más libre de culpa. Qué tonta fui, los primeros meses bien, hasta que empezaste con los envíos. Cada vez pasabas menos tiempo en casa y más tiempo fuera, hasta que ví el envío para Elmyra y supe que ahí ya te había perdido del todo.**_

_**-Empezaste a estar en la iglesia de ella en lugar de aquí, y cada vez más distante, pese a haberme prometido "recuperar" a la Tifa alegre y contenta que tú recordabas. ¿Recuerdas eso? En la nave de Cid, hasta te sonrojaste. Pero no estuviste, no lo hiciste.**_

_**-Noches después del envío a Elmyra tuvimos una extraña conversación. Estabas dormido y te pregunté "estaremos bien, ¿no?" y también "¿me quieres?" y tú abirste los ojos y me miraste con duda, que ahora no sé si es porque oíste la pregunta o porque te despertó y no estabas muy consciente, y entonces te pregunté sobre Marlene, que si la querías. Me dijiste que sí pero que a veces no sabías cómo acercarte a ella, pero ella a su vez me había contado que a veces cuando intentaba hablarte, te quedabas mirando al cielo abstraído, y ni la escuchabas.**_

_**-También te pregunté que si con el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos no sabías cómo acercarte a ella y me respondiste "quizá eso no sea suficiente". Entonces te pregunté si nosotras no éramos suficiente para ti, y no respondiste. Te pedí perdón por preguntar cosas tan raras y dijiste que "el problema era tuyo", con lo que confirmaste que en efecto, no éramos suficiente para ti. Ya no sólo yo sino la niña.**_

_**-Te aseguré que trabajaríamos duro juntos y no hubo más que silencios. Esa noche me la llenaste de silencios que no hacían otra cosa más que confirmar que no valíamos nada para ti.**_

_**-No mucho después trajiste a Denzel y la cosa cambió. "Este niño vino a mi casa", dijiste. Y te referías a la iglesia de ella, tu casa era donde estaba ella aunque eso me lo descubriste después. A partir de la aparición de ese niño, volviste a estar presente. Y sabes bien que le quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo negar que empezaste a estar más porque pensaste que ese niño era un vínculo más con Aerith, y de no haber sido así, nada habría cambiado, lo habrías traído y habrías vuelto a desaparecer cada vez más. Sólo volvías por el niño y lo que representaba que Aerith te lo hubiese mandado. Vuestro vínculo. ¡Jamás hubieses hecho eso por Marlene Cloud! ¡Jamás hubieses estado aquí si ninguno alimentase tu obsesión con Aerith! ¡Ella superó a Zack! ¡¿Por qué no puedes tú superarla a ella?!**_

Para ese momento, Tifa estaba llorando a mares, con la amargura impregnada en su rostro y los sollozos cada vez más seguidos. Habría estado haciendo muecas entre sonrisas tristes, cara de dolor y ahora sólo lloraba. Sacándose las lágrimas con las manos rabiosamente y encogiéndose cada vez más en el sofá, por fin, Tifa Lockhart estaba expulsando todos sus miedos, rencores y pensamientos que la carcomían por dentro. En ningún momento levantó la voz, sólo había dolor, mucho dolor y confusión en sus palabras.

_-__**Pero lo peor de todo fue… La conversación que vino después. Que pensases que Aerith no te mandó al niño, sino que NOS lo mandó en parte fue un alivio, admitiste que había un nosotros en todo esto, y que quizá Aerith por medio de Denzel nos quisiera "arreglar", pero sólo, insisto, porque lo había mandado ella. Me confesaste que te estabas escondiendo en la iglesia y al ver tu cara cuando te dije que fuéramos juntos la próxima vez que fueras a verla… Fue como un rayo, me mirabas con duda, como si pudiera quitarle lo sagrado a ese lugar por ir yo. Días después te fuiste. Sigo pensado que la sonrisa que me diste esa noche al acabar la conversación, podía haber sido una de despedida.**_

_**-Más tarde descubrí que no te fuiste por el mero hecho de abandonarnos, sino por el geostigma. Denzel estaba muy mal y tú seguramente no quisiste sentirte una carga y culparte porque sufriéramos por ti. Pero fuiste a acogerte a ella. Otra vez, y siempre. ¿A ella no te importa preocuparla? ¿O es que es la única que te alivia tanto que al final estás a gusto a su lado a pesar de que también la preocupes? ¿Tan poco bien te hacemos nosotros que nunca conseguimos que estés a gusto aquí?**_

Y Tifa levantó la mirada, enfocándola en Cloud. Cuya expresión era fría, seria y rígida. Ella supo que le había hecho daño, pero él no dejaba de mirarla. Y el silencio retumbó entre ellos tras esperar alguna reacción durante un rato. Nada que decir.

Tifa, harta, suspiró y se puso de pie temblorosamente, bajo la mirada (ahora parecía algo avergonzada y dolida) de Cloud. Y escupió: **_-Y otro silencio._**

Subió la escaleras, sola, dejando a Cloud en silencio.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FINAL FANTASY VII, ADVENT CHILDREN Y LAS NOVELAS "ON THE WAY TO A SMILE" NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE SQUARE ENIX Y KAZUSHIGE NOJIMA. CASI TODOS LOS DIÁLOGOS ESTÁN SACADOS DE LA NOVELA "ON THE WAY TO A SMILE CASE OF TIFA" (que recomiendo leer, aunque deja un poco de desasosiego).

¡Bieeeeeennn! Este fic es más los pensamientos que se me pasan por la cabeza una vez y otra cada vez que recuerdo/leo/veo algo de Final Fantasy VII**. Advent Children ya ha pasado, los diálogos son memorias de Tifa anteriores a Advent Children. **Sólo necesitaba descargarme, porque estoy segura de que mucha gente piensa como yo, que si Tifa fuera real y todo el universo de Final Fantasy VII, no podría ser feliz sin sacarse eso de dentro, miles de preguntas e inseguridades que Cloud nunca responde pero porque también desconoce su existencia. Cualquier persona normal al final explotaría.

Realmente siempre me quedo ahí en mis reflexiones, en que Tifa lo suelta todo y Cloud no responde, pero porque me desaparece la "imagen" ahí, en que se quedan los dos callados y juntos. Pero nunca se me ocurre qué va a hacer Cloud a continuación. Alguna vez he imaginado el típico final feliz, pero si soy apegada a la historia, creo que no lo tendrían inmediatamente, que Cloud tendría que reflexionar y pasar mucho tiempo antes de que hiciera algo, lo que fuera.

Porque y aunque en FFVIIACC en la inminente pelea contra Bahamut Cloud le dice a Tifa que está más ligero, no es hasta el final que parece que de verdad puede continuar con su vida si su carga de culpa especial que le hace atascarse en el pasado y no avanzar ni ver lo que tiene enfrente (que puedes ser feliz, memo!) Por lo que a mí me deja poco convencida de que supere su fase depresiva.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer! ¿Un review? :D


End file.
